The Letters
by Sachie Yoritomo
Summary: Yusuke finds a box of letters in Keiko's closet.YK
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke was amazed. How long… how long had she been writing these? There must be at least a thousand of them in that little box. All written on pretty stationary, all addressed to him. He didn't know where to begin. Well… When in doubt, begin at the beginning.

* * *

September 10th

Dear Yusuke,

Why do you keep skipping school? I can't even remember the last time you were attended school for an entire week straight. I know that you just think that we're being hard on you because we like to yell at you and give you a hard time. But really we do it because we care. Yusuke…

I suppose that you'd like it better if we just ignored you and pretended that you don't exist. If you ever do get this –I'm not planning on sending it- tell me if you just want me to forget you completely. I will, if you want me to.

Love,

Keiko

* * *

September 30th

Dear Yusuke,

I haven't seen you in two weeks. Where are you? Trying to run off to some dojo and beat all the students, no doubt. Oh Yusuke…

You may not realize it, but I really do worry about you when you're gone so long. Oh well. I hope you're safe. Actually, I'm praying to whatever god will listen that you're still alive.

Love,

Keiko

* * *

November 15th

Dear Yusuke,

My God Yusuke! Yes, I'm going to nag you, so start yelling at me some more.

But your grades! I'm beginning to wonder if you can even write your own name. You're actually smart, Yusuke, you just refuse to use any of what you know and don't bother to add more to it.

AGH! TALKING TO YOU ABOUT IT IS LIKE TALKING TO A BRICK WALL!

Keiko

* * *

November 21st

Dear Yusuke,

I'm begging you.

Please, please, please… Stop putting Kuwabara Kazuma in the hospital. He's only got his sister now, and she's doing her best to keep them both fed, from what I hear. She's even stopped going to school, (DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!) to get a job to keep them alive. And you know what Yusuke?

YOU AREN'T HELPING BY PUTTING HIM IN THE HOSPITAL TWICE A WEEK! GAH!

Keiko

* * *

December 24th

Dear Yusuke,

Merry Christmas… wherever you are. I'll give you your present when and if I ever see you again.

I love you,

Keiko

* * *

January 1st

Dear Yusuke,

Happy New Year! You actually visited me today! It made me so happy. I was able to give you your present. I'm not sure if you liked it too much though… I tried to get you a ticket to Tokyo dome, but I couldn't afford it, so I got you a gift card instead. I'm horrible, I know! I do hope you like it.

School starts on the tenth, just in case you show up for once. I'm really curious to know what you actually do on break because you're never at school enough to enjoy it. It's just a bunch of days that I'm not harp on you for not being there.

Why… do… I… put… up… with… you…? You asked me that once didn't you?

Well, I'll tell you when I figure it out.

Love always.

Keiko


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke was shocked that the next few letters had smudges and places where the paper had been damaged by water- tears. Why had she been crying? He felt a sudden flame erupt inside him, one of protective anger. He would do anything within his power to make her tears stop…

But, again, there was only one way to find out what had caused them, and he began to read.

* * *

February 18th

My dear, dear Yusuke,

You came to school for me… or at least that's how I see it. Of course, I went and talked to you about not going to school, and slapped you for being perverted… Is that why?

Oh, God, Yusuke, is that why you left? You went off and got hit by that stupid car. And you did it to save a kid! I didn't know you were so caring… and the story that little boy told me, it sounded so entirely unlike you, but so sweet just the same. I miss you Yusuke. I miss you.

All my love,

Keiko

* * *

February 21st

Yusuke,

I had a really strange dream, Yusuke. You just showed up out of nowhere and told me to take care of your body. You said you were coming back. Is it true? How can it be…

Keiko

* * *

February 24th

Yusuke

It is true!

I went to talk to your mom, and she told me that you had a pulse in your body. Oh Yusuke, I'm so happy… truly I am. I can't wait to see you again. I wonder how Kuwabara would react. He's really missed you Yusuke.

Keiko

* * *

February 26th

Yusuke

Today has been… odd, certainly. I was out after school with my friends, and Kuwabara runs up to me covered in bruises and… Oh Yusuke, was it for real? Did you really take control of him? I can only hope, even though your message was logical enough. I miss you so much Yusuke. Come back soon.

Keiko

* * *

February 28th

Yusuke

Just when I thought that this couldn't get any stranger or scarier, your mom left you in a filthy house to go on a drunken escapade, and someone lit your house on fire! I ran in to see if I could drag you out, and then this blue fire opened a path to the door and led Kuwabara and me to safety. It was like… I was surrounded by you.

Keiko

* * *

Wow. I am so sorry that this took so long. Me equals fail.

Also, I have just finished re-reading some of my _really_ old stuff… Like Out of the Ordinary. I swear to cheese I MUST have been on something. Needless to say, it will come down relatively soon.

Please do me the honor of submitting a review.  
~Sachie

Update: 12-23-2009  
I fixed the dates so that this story would have like a remotely coherent timeline. At the end of chapter one, I was in January. And then I was back in October. So yeah, dates fixed. You'll now see that we are in February. Part three coming soon!

~SJY


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke grabbed a few more letters and continued to read. 'At least she wasn't crying when she wrote these,' he thought.

* * *

The Letters

Chapter 3

Sachie Yoritomo

* * *

March 1st

Dear Yusuke

I had the most peculiar dream last night. You were supposed to be glowing, and I was supposed to kiss you, and that was supposed to bring you back to life. But then I got to your apartment and you looked normal to me, so I just went to school.

And then my mom got sick, and oh Yusuke, it was the worst day ever! But then it was really late, and they must have given her some strong medication, because she blathered something strange about my dream, but the important part is that I got to your house!

Oh Yusuke, I'm so happy you're back. I'm so, so happy.

Keiko.

PS: Could we maybe keep that kiss a secret from my parents?

* * *

March 2nd

Dear Yusuke

I had really hoped that being dead for a while might change your attitude on life or something. Put your priorities straight, maybe. I mean, you do seem a bit… off, today. You seem very pleased to be rooted to the ground. But still, your first day back, did you HAVE to get into a street fight? Kuwabara told me about it.

I mean, really?

K

* * *

March 4th

Oh Yusuke,

Some things never change. I thought you'd stop skipping school and be interested in your grades and such. I had hoped. I know it was awkward your first day back, but I mean… Really.

So NOW where did you run off to? I know that teacher is after you, but do you HAVE to disappear all the time on me? I DO worry about you, you know.

Keiko

* * *

March 7th

Oh my lord Yusuke. You look you got hit by a TRAIN this time. AND you didn't come to school yesterday. Or the day before that. You haven't even SPOKEN to me since Monday. And your mother called, me said there's been an older girl staying with you. What is going ON, Yusuke?

* * *

March 13th

You still haven't spoken to me on over a week. What the heck was with that girl on the roof? Apparently you only think I'm good for doing your homework. Why do boys have to be so complicated?

And then, I saw this guy while I was walking to school. He kinda gave me the creeps, but he knew my name! And then, I blacked out. I have some weird memories about a warehouse, but I think I imagined them. My back sure hurts. And my head…

AND WHO IS THAT GIRL? I thought I MATTERED to you Yusuke.

Hell with you, Yusuke.

Keiko

* * *

Outside, Yusuke heard Keiko approaching. "Yusuke?" she called. His heart jolted, and he stuffed the letters back in the box, and hid the box back in her closet.

"I'm in here," he called back nervously.

The door opened. "What're you doing in my bedroom?"

"I, uh, got... lost... on my way... to the bathroom, that's it."

Keiko frowned at him, but didn't pursue the subject. "Come on, Yusuke, we're going to be late to dinner with Kuwabara and Yukina," she said, and she turned and walked out the door.

Yusuke glanced at where he had put the box of letters. 'I'll be back,' he thought, and followed her.

* * *

Sooooo if you guys read my bio for updates (which I doubt you did, but bet you will now), I'm a big fat lying liar. Mostly because my thumb drive with my whole entire life on it was killed. By me and my awe-inspiring talent.

But here's an update!!!! Praise me! : D

Let me know if it's really out of character or has glaring grammatical errors. Happy New Year or something.

~SJY


End file.
